


The 14 Year Long Wait

by evilcupcake



Series: Leaving [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 years later, Character Death, Derek Has Issues, Derek is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Forced Pregnancy, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, M/M, Magic, Rape, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 14 years since Stiles took the kids and ran. Now the twins need their dad, more now then anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprise

“Mom where is my phone?” Macy yelled down the stairs. Peter and Ryan were sitting at the table and flinched at the sound.

“Ryan?” Peter said looking at the boy who had a smirk on his face.

“Yes?”

“What did you do?” Peter ran a hand through his graying hair.

“Nothing?” Peter glared at him. “Ok, something but it’s not that bad.”

“Ryan!” They heard a few seconds later followed by Macy running into the kitchen. “Where the hell is my phone?”

“I don’t know.” He mumbled. She glared at him and she raised her hand and he floated up to the ceiling.

“Put me down!” Ryan growled.

“Give me my phone and I’ll put you down.” She smirked.

“Fine. It’s with the eggs.” He sighed. Macy looked around in the eggs and once she found her phone she dropped Ryan.

Stiles was upstairs talking with June when she heard a crashing sound and growling. She ran down the stairs with June right behind her.

“What the hell is going on here?” Stiles yelled before she reached the kitchen. When she walked in she had to hold in her laughter. Peter was covered in fruit loops and milk, Ryan was laying in the middle of a broken table, and Macy was on the floor laughing and holding her stomach.

“Well it seems Ryan thought it would be funny to hind Macy phone.” Peter said. Stiles picked up some paper towels and walked over to Peter. While she helped Peter get cleaned up she glared at her two children.

“You two are sixteen years old, don’t you think it’s time to stop playing pranks on each other.” She asked, even though Scott and she used to play pranks on each other till she left, which she was eighteen.

Macy was too busy laugh to answer and all Ryan could do was glare.

“Look I got to get to work so y’all get this place cleaned up and I’ll see y’all tonight.” Stiles said picking up her keys and disappeared out the door.

“I’m going to go take a shower and when I get back this place better be cleaned up, and no magic.” Peter said. Peter and June left the room and Macy and Ryan just looked at each other.

After they cleaned up the kitchen they waited for Peter to get out of the shower.

“Uncle Peter?” Macy said through the bathroom door.

 “Yes.” He yelled back.

“We’re going to go out and look for a new kitchen table.” She shouted.

“Ok, be careful.”

*****************************

Stiles was sitting in her chair at the office and staring at the person across her desk, Rusty.

“What do you want Rusty?” she sighed.

“My Alpha wants you to be his mate.”

“Why?” she leaned back in her chair.

“You’re the strongest witch we ever met and he wants your power and your kids. Once you’re his mate he can control you and your kids.” He flash his blue eyes.

“Well that never going to happen.” She smiled.

“Why yes it is.” A voice said from the doorway. He had brown hair and at the moment he was flashing his red eyes.

“It finally nice to meet you Stiles.” The man smiled. Stiles got up and ran out of the room, she pulled her phone out and quickly dialed Macy’s number.

“Hello?”

“Listen tell Peter green monster.” Stiles said.

“What?”

“Just do it.” She hung up just as she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back.

“You shouldn’t have ran.” The man growled.

*****************************************

“Peter?” Macy yell. They were just about to leave when her mom called.

Peter walked out of his room with fresh cloths.

“Mom told me to tell you green monster.” Peter went completely still.

“When?” he growled.

“About five minutes ago.” She said.

“Listen both of you. Pack a bag, I don’t know how long we’re going to be gone.” He went back into his room. Macy and Ryan disappeared into their rooms. After a few minutes they set their bags down by the front door and waited for Peter.

“Ok put your bags in the car, we got a long drive ahead of us.” He said.

They put their bags in the car and climb into the car.

************************************************

They took turns driving until they reached California. Once they reached California Peter took over driving. Macy and Ryan were asleep when they pulled up to the Hale house.

Before he could wake up the twins he was pulled out of the car and shoved against the car, with claws around his throat. Red eyes glowed back at him. In the background he saw three pairs of yellow eyes.

“Derek stop.” Peter growled and Derek growled back. That when the car door open and Macy fell out along with Ryan.

“Get off me you pig.” Macy said pushing her brother off her. Derek stopped and stared at the twins with confusion. Once Ryan was standing he help Macy up.

“Would you please let go of my uncle?” Macy said straighten her cloths. Derek just growled. Macy sighed and raised her hand and Derek went crashing into the nearest tree.

“I asked nicely but no, no one ever listen to me.” She glared.

“Well miss prefect, maybe if your way of saying hello wasn’t to send them into things, then maybe people would listen.” Ryan growled.

“You know what maybe if you didn’t growl at everything that moves then maybe they would listen.” She glared at her brother.

“Well maybe…

“Enough.” Peter growled and the twins stopped talking, but they glared at each other.

“Derek?” Peter asked. Derek seem to realize who he was because he walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. Ryan shoved Macy and she shoved him back. Ryan shoved her back and she fell.

“Ryan!” she yell and raised her hand up and he flew into a tree. Derek head snapped up at that name.

“Will you two stop behaving like your six instead of sixteen?”

“Well maybe if he did have to push every single button I seem to have then, yes I would act my age.” Macy said standing up, brushing of the dirt on her pants.

“Well maybe if we weren’t trapped in the stupid car for over thirty hours we would be so cranky.” Ryan remarked, limping up to Macy.

“Peter who are they?” Derek said.

“That will come later. I need your help.” Peter sighed. “Stiles needs your help.”

“With?” he asked leading his uncle toward the house, the twins followed.

“She been kidnapped.”

“What!” the twins yelled in unison.

“Your saying mom called me right before she….” Ryan pulled Macy into a hug and tried to calm her down.

“Yes, and I know who. Look Derek it was the Alpha who was trying to hurt her all those years ago.” Peter said. He ran a hand through his graying hair and set down at the nearest chair.

Ryan guided an upset Macy next to Peter and set down next to her, rubbing her back as she lean into him. Derek couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the twins.

“And you want us to find her?” Scott asked.

Peter looked at the twins, “Why don’t you two go look around the town?” Macy opened her mouth to argue but saw something on Peter’s face.

“Ok.” She stood up and pulled Ryan with her. She grabbed the keys from Peter and then she dragged a protesting Ryan out the door. Once they were out of hearing range Peter began to talk.

“I think the Alpha already killed her.” Peter sighed. “The twins haven’t’ felt it yet but I have, she gone. I can’t feel her anymore, I haven’t since before we left. But then again it could mean she cut us off, it could be anything.”

“This Alpha why would he want her?” Lydia asked.

“He wants her to be his mate and to control her magic and the twins.” Peter stood up and began pacing.

“If she cut off her magic you won’t be able to feel her but the twins will be able to feel her. If she dies the magic wont block you anymore so you will be able to feel it.” Lydia said.

“Were was she taken?” Allison asked pulling up google maps. Peter hesitated. Stiles had tried so hard to keep were they live secret.

“Peter we need to find her.” Allison said softly.

“Just outside New Orleans.” He walked over to the laptop and typed the address in.  “That were we live and two blocks down his her work.” He pointed to the places.

“Allison and I can go down there and see what we can find.” Scott said.

“Ok. Derek, can we stay here or do we need to find a motel?” Peter asked.

“You can stay here.” He said standing up and leaving the room.

“Macy powerful isn’t she?” Lydia asked.

“Very and since she has a little bit of wolf in her, she stronger on the full moon.” Peter said.

“And Ryan?” she asked

“He Alpha material.” Peter replied.

“He seems like it.” Scott said. “We need to get going, we got to pick up Maya from school.” Isaac nodded.

“Maya?” Peter asked.

“Are daughter.” Isaac smiled.

“Yeah we need to go to, we got to go pick up Max.” Allison said.

“Let me guess your son?” Peter asked and Allison nodded. “Where’s the other?”

“Jackson and Danny moved to London about a year after you left. We haven’t heard from them since. Cora and her husband took their kids camping.” Isaac said.

After everyone left Peter wondered upstairs and found Derek in the twin’s old room. Now it had only one bed.

“I changed the room after a few years. This one’s Ryan’s and the one next door is Macy’s. I always hoped they would come back.” Derek said. He was sitting on the bed staring out the window.

“We had to take them away Derek. You weren’t ready to be a father, you could barely keep your pack alive and not tearing each other throats out. Now, I think you can be their father and keep them safe.” Peter said sitting next to him.

They set there for a few minutes when they heard a car door slam and feet running up the steps. Derek gave him a confused look.

“Macy used her magic so we wouldn’t hear them pull up.” Peter explained. They meet the twins as they walked through the door. Macy had a big smile on her face.

“Ok, this is totally a major emergency. Where the hell is your bathroom?” she asked shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

“Just down that hall over there.” Derek pointed down the hall.

“Thanks.” She said speeding past them to her mad dash to the bathroom.

“What did you do?” Peter asked.

“I took her to the comic book store and then ice cream.” He said handing him a bag full of comics.

Once Macy returned she gave Derek a curious look then smiled.

“So you’re are dad.” She stated, Derek just stared at her with wide eyes.

“I’m not stupid. I look just like you all the way down to the talking eyebrows. Plus, Ryan has your taste in clothing.” She smiled and before he could say anything she hugged him. Before he could react she was walking down the hallway, exploring.

“Ryan lets have an adventure.” She giggled running down the hallway.

“I’m getting to old for this.” Ryan said just as he ran off to find his sister. Peter chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Derek followed behind him with a smile on his face.

“Are they always like that? I mean earlier they were fighting, she flew him into a tree. The he helps her calm down and then they act like they are giant five year olds.” He smiled.

“Yap that them, the giant five year olds.” Peter laughed.

They were sitting at the table when Macy ran in and tripped over her own two feet, landing on her face. Pain exploded across her face and she cried out. Derek was by her side in a flash and he helped her up. Macy had blood running down her nose.

He set her down on one of the chairs at the table and got her a few paper towels. He tilted her head back and held the paper towels against her nose. Ryan ran in and he look freak out.

“What happen?” he asked. He grabbed one of her hands and leached some of the pain away.

“Thanks and well, I tripped over my own two feet.”

“Again.” He sighed and took the set next to his twin.

“Again?”

“Yeah she just like Stiles can’t control her limbs.” Peter smiled.

The next few days past in a blur. The twins got to know Derek and Derek got to know the twins. It turns out Ryan is a lot like Derek. They now know were Macy got her glare.

Macy and Derek where sitting outside while Derek work on his Camaro.

“So this used to be Aunt Laura’s car?” she asked handing him a rag.

“Yeah, she gave it to me before she came back her. Just a few weeks before she died.” He looked sad at that last part but he had a small smile on his face. 

“Why haven’t you tried staring a new family?” she asked.

“I did want another one, I wanted the one I already had. I know I didn’t get to spend much time with you and your brother last time but I still wanted you two. When your mom took you and your brother I looked for you guys for weeks but everyone who helped lost hope, so when I would traveled I would look but I never found you. You used to share a room with your brother when you lived here. I would sit in that room for a little bit every day. I’m glad your home.” He smiled.

“I’m glad to be home.” She said.

That’s when a sharp pain went through her whole body and she fell to the ground screaming. Derek tried leaching some of the pain away but there was too much. He could hear both Ryan and Peter screaming in pain.

“Momma!” Macy cried.  Derek picked her up and carried her into the house. Peter and Ryan where in the living room curled around each other. He set her next to Ryan who immediately pull her close and Derek went over to help Peter.

It last only ten minutes and when it was over Peter whispered. “She’s dead.”


	2. Rusty's Plan

“Have you found the twins?” The Alpha asked.

“Not yet, but we’re looking.” Rusty replied. He looked at Stiles who was just lying there staring into nothingness. The Alpha had Stiles magic removed and a spell cast so all people connected to her would think she died.

They were currently hiding in a cabin not far from where they kidnaped Stiles. The witch said it would take a few weeks before she became close to her old self, but she will never be the same.

“You take care of her, I’m going to look for the twins.” The Alpha said before he disappeared out the door.

Rusty sat there until the door opened again.

“Rusty, we can save her.” The girl who walked in said. She was young maybe sixteen at the most, with gray stormy eyes and black hair.

“If we leave now, we get her far away from that monster.” She said picking up supplies and shoving them into a duffel bag.

“Where?” Rusty said not taking his eyes off Stiles. He push the hair away from here forehead.

“London. I got us a private plane.” She said walking up to him, she gently laid her hand on his shoulder. “We need to get her back to her family. I know someone who can help, he happens to be someone she once knew.”

He nodded and scoped her up into his arms and carried her to the waiting car. He placed her in the back seat and he set in the passenger side. After the girl, Ruth, put the bag in the back she climbed into the driver side.

Once on the plane Rusty sat Stiles in the seat and took the one next to her, Ruth set in front of them.

“Do you really think she will be ok?” Rusty asked.

“Yes, with the proper care. Having ones magic taken away from you….. It’s like losing a piece of yourself. And it’s hard to get it back. Some never recover and some do. It depends how bad she wants to get better.” Ruth explained.

******************************************

Once they landed in London, they headed straight to Ruth’s friends place. Rusty waited in the car with Stiles while Ruth went to knock on the door. Ruth disappeared inside and returned few minutes later.

“Ok, they have a room set up for her.” Ruth said opening the door for Rusty. Rusty carried Stiles inside the home and followed Ruth into the bedroom. After Rusty got Stiles settled, he went to meet the owners of the house.

“Hello I’m Jackson and this is my husband Danny.” The man said shaking Rusty’s hand.

“A friend of Stiles.” Rusty stated.

“Sure, lets go with that.” Jackson said.

“Jackson!” Danny looked shocked.

“What, we were only friends with her because of the pack. Plus, she left the pack. Twice!” he said angrily walking away from them.

“I’m sorry but he has a point.” Danny said before he followed his husband.

“Well that was strange.” Ruth said walking up to Rusty.

“We just need to get her better and get her back to her family. I got a flight I need to catch. You stay here and get her better and I need to get back to the states and find out where the twins are, let them know she’s ok.” Rusty sighed running his hand through his hair.

“Have a safe trip, call me when you land.” She said hugging him.

As soon as Rusty made it back to the states he head straight to New Orleans. He pulled up to his childhood home and walked up to the door. He was nerves as he knocked, and waited, which felt like it took forever.

“Rusty?” June was shocked to see her baby boy after twenty years.

“Hi momma.” He smiled. “Can I come in?”

“Come in, come in.” she ushered him in. “Want something to eat, maybe a drink?”

“I’m good, but I need your help. Where are the twins?” Rusty said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

“I don’t know, why?” June set across from him and glared.

“I need to find them and tell them there mom is ok.”

“I still don’t know where they are. Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you honey. You betrayed them once. How do I know you won ‘t do it again?” she sighed.

“Last time I had to do it to save you and Aunt May. This time I will do anything to save the twins, just like Stiles has done since she found out she was pregnant.” Rusty stood up so suddenly that he knocked over his chair.

“Even if it was true I don’t know where they are. I think you should leave.” June said glaring at Rusty.

“I’m sorry momma, but I won’t be able to come back here. If you talk to them let them know there mom is ok. She’s just..” he trailed off.

“She just what?” June asked.

“She just had her magic stripped.” He looked sad as he told his mother the truth. He picked the chair up and gave June a sad smile and left out the backdoor.

He walked around the house and got back into his car just before he backed out of the driveway his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“What have you done!” the Alpha screamed, Rusty had to pull the phone away from his ear.

“Relax, it’s all part of my plan.” Rusty smirked.

“Come to the house.” The Alpha demanded and hung up on Rusty.

Rusty pulled up to the Alpha’s house and as he walked up the driveway the Alpha opened the door. Rusty silently followed the Alpha into the study that was in the back of the house.

“What is this plan of yours?” the Alpha said sitting on the edge of the desk, Rusty took a set in front of the desk.

“Well, we already completed the first part, take Stiles magic away. Second part control the twins, make them do what we want. If we control them, we would be the most powerful wolfs in the world.” Rusty smirked at that last part.

“She never saw it coming, from the moment I met her in Texas, I had a plan to take control of that family. She barley new how to work her magic let alone train her kids. So, I guided her to the right path. Got her the right teachers and sent her to the people I knew who could make those kids powerful.”

“What about keeping them away from their father?”

“Oh that was a bonus. I had to make the twins powerful so I planned for weeks how to make it happen. It just happen that he screwed up pretty badly. So, I told her to leave again and I had them go to my mother, she didn’t know that at the time. My mom and aunt are very powerful witches and just happen to use to know Stiles mother.” He laughed. “Stiles would do anything for her kids. I made her believe I was her friend for so long, even when she knew she shouldn’t trust me.”

“You did well, you even had me fooled.” The alpha smirked. “And I was going to kill you tonight but instead we are going to celebrate. So what did you do with Stiles?”

“I have her just where she needs to be.” Rusty smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	3. Shes Alive part 1

“No!” Macy coughed, waving her hand over the smoke. She was trying to do a locater spell. She been trying for three months to find her mom’s body. She still hasn’t had any luck.

“Didn’t work?” Peter said from the door way.

“Argh!” she threw her spell book at the wall. “It doesn’t work! Why doesn’t it work!?” Peter walked over to her with caution, not wanting to get hit with any flying objects, and pulled her into a hug.

“Maybe it’s best if we don’t try to find her. Lets wait a month then try again. Yeah?” Peter said rubbing her back.  She pulled back and nodded her head.

“I really don’t want to but maybe all I really need is to rest.” She pulled back and started to pick up the mess she made.  Peter smiled and went to find Ryan. He found him in the backyard training with Derek. Ryan kicked Derek in the back and pushed his face into the dirt.

It been a tough three months. Ryan seems to be handling it better than his sister. 

“Hey Uncle Peter.” Ryan said walking up to him with Derek trailing behind, spitting out dirt. “Did she have any luck?” he gave Peter a toothy grin.

“Not yet.” Peter sighed. They all set down on the steps and listened to Macy clean up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry its been so long ive been sick and just as i thought i was better i got worse then i was before it turns out the doc diagnose me wrong and the meds he gave me was making me worse but i finally got the right meds and all better now :)   
> i know its not much and i promise im working on the rest  
> i just thought i would give y'll a little bit


	4. She's Alive Part 2

Stiles was sitting on the floor when the door opened and June was shoved in. She rushed over to June and checked her wounds.

“They’re not as bad as last time.” June mumbled. Stiles helped her to one of the little cots and grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth. She cleaned June up and then she went back to the place she was before June came back.

They’ve been down here for three full moons now. She looked up at the little window and watched the sun go down.

“Another day gone by and we’re still here.” Stiles sighed.

“They have to know by now, Rusty must have told them.” June wheezed from the cot. There’re mainly left alone down here but every now and then someone will come and take them to a room, around the corner and beat them until they’re satisfied.

They get one meal a day and just enough water to keep them alive. When they brought June in, not long after Stiles, they also striped her of her magic. Before June could tell Peter she was alive, they took her from her home the same night Rusty came to visit her.

A few days passed when a girl not much older than sixteen, came in with their food for the day. She handed Stiles a piece of paper and held a finger up to her lips. As soon as the food was given to them she quickly disappeared out the room.

Stiles opened up the note.

**_I can get you out of here within the week._ **

She showed June the letter and stared at her with wide eyes.

“I’ll get to see my babies again.” Stiles grinned. June was happy to see that smile, most days Stiles just stares out the window and rarely moves from her little corner. It’s the same with June but she just lays on her cot and hope to be free from this hell hole.

Now she has the chance, this chance fills them with hope. Hope to see their family again. She will get her revenge for this, even though the person responsible for this is her son, she will get revenge. He did the worse thing ever. He took her magic.

Her son should really learn to never piss off a witch, especially an old one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its not long but it something i rather get a little piece out and i be good then get a long one out and it be bad  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> the next chapter should be out soon  
> already working on it :)


	5. Just A Day Of Teenage Stuff

Macy was sitting in her room looking through some of Deaton’s spell book, hoping to find a spell that could find her mom. She’s tried almost everything. She doesn’t even know how many books she has gone through.

Her phone beeped with a new message.

**From Alex**

**Hey, look I’m really sorry for yesterday. Can I make it up to you?**

Macy glared at the text. Yesterday, Alex had made a remark about her brother holding hands with a guy. She then turned around and pushed him, he fell back into his friend, who then spilled his red slushy on both of their white shirts. He called her a bitch.

She walked away. She went straight to her brother and she had tears in her eyes. He let go of Marks hand and pulled her into a hug.

**From Macy**

**No! I don’t want to talk to you or anything! You talked shit about my family be glad the only thing I did was push you!**

**From Alex**

**Look what I said I didn’t mean I will say sorry until I’m blue in the face.**

She set her phone down and ignored his text. She got up and walked outside to where her dad was working on his car. She set down and glared at the ground.

“What did the ground do to deserve that look” Derek jokes, he wiped his hand on a rag and took a seat next to Macy.

“Boys are stupid.” She mumbled.

“That they are.” Derek smiled remembering things from his youth. “What happened?”

“Ok, so there’s this guy. I thought I liked him but I don’t know. He said some really bad stuff about Ryan and Mark, stuff not worth saying again. Well, he says he’s sorry, but why would he say that when he knew the person he was talking about was my brother.” Macy rushed out. Before Derek could say anything she went on.

“I mean family is family, would do anything for y’all. You know what I’m not going to talk to this guy again. He hurt my family. He’s a jerk and I’m not going to waste my time on him.” Macy stood up with a determined look on her face and marched off.

“Glad I could help.” Derek said to the air. He shook his head and went back to his car. Not long Ryan sat down where Macy once been. He looked sad and worried.

Derek wiped his hand on the rag and though this is going to be a long day.

“What happen?” Derek asked sitting down next to his son.

“Mark won’t answer his phone.” He looked like a kicked puppy. Ryan reminded Derek of Scott when he was a teenager.

“Well maybe it died.” Derek supplied.

“What if he’s hurt or worse with someone else?” Ryan looked up at Derek with his big doe eyes, just like Stiles.

“Or maybe his phone died.” Derek said again.

“What if he crashed his car?” Ryan was starting to look really worried.

“Or…..” Derek was cut off by Ryan’s phone ringing.

“Hello.” He said quickly.

“Mark hey.” He got up and walked back into the house. Derek smiled and turned back to his car. Before he could touch it he caught a sent he thought he would never smell again.

“Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its not that long but here you go  
> not beta read   
> hope you enjoy :)


	6. What The Hell Happen To You?

Stiles was sitting against a tree, closing her eyes. She didn’t want to open them, afraid to look at all the blood that didn’t wash off.

_“She can get us out of here.” June smiled._

_Stiles was hesitant to trust the girl. She been debating all week and now she had here chance._

_“Ok.” She nodded to the girl. She opened the cage and June and Stiles rushed out. They followed the girl through the tunnels. Once they made it to the edge of the tunnels was when the shouting started._

_“Run.” The girl shouted. She pointed toward the forest and ran back through the tunnels. Stiles took Junes hand and dragged her toward the forest. They ran until June had to take a break._

_“Where do you think we are?” June wheezed out._

_“Not sure. We need to keep moving.” Stiles said looking back from where they came. They stood up and June barley took a step when she screamed out. Stiles looked and saw an arrow sticking out of June’s stomach. June fell to her knees and Stiles rushed to her side._

_“No. No. No!” Stiles cried. June screamed as Stiles pulled the arrow out. Blood gushed from the wound, Stiles put her hand on the wound, putting pressure on it. She laid June on her back and chanted a spell, forgetting she didn’t have her magic anymore._

_“Stay with me! You got to stay with me! Please don’t leave me!” Stiles cried. June coughed up some blood and she laid her hand on Stiles. She gave her hand a weak squeeze then she went limp. Stiles saw the life leave her eyes._

_Stiles looked up and saw a guy wolfed out, holding his bow. Stiles got up and ran, as fast as she could. Soon she came to a river and without a second thought jumped in and swam downstream. When she thought she swam far enough, she dragged herself out of the water. She began walked through the forest._

“Stiles?” she heard a voice whisper. No, it couldn’t be, why would Derek be here? She thought.

“Stiles!” the voice said louder. Why did he have to shout? Stiles opened her eyes and looked at the face she has been dreaming about since the night they first made love. He looks older.

“Derek.” She rasped. She gave him a small smile. He picked her up and ran toward the house. The twins where staring at their mother as Derek ran past them.

“Mom!” they yelled in unison. They hurried after Derek. Ryan ran ahead and opened the door for them. Derek set Stiles down gently on the couch.

“Go get the first aid kit.” He said.

“They took her magic.” Macy whispered. She had tears in her eyes. She laid her hand on her mothers and cast a healing spell. “That should help keep away infection and speed up her healing.”

Stiles smiled and reached up and touch Macy’s face. “My baby. Where’s my other one?”

“Right here.” He said handing Derek the first aid kit. Derek cleaned her up and noticed she didn’t have any wounds. He ordered Ryan to get her water. Once he put the bottle to her lips, Stiles greedily drank until he pulled it away.

“Take it easy. Too much at once can make you sick.” Derek whispered afraid to talk any louder. Not long after Stiles drifted off to sleep. She was finally safe she was with her family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so mean to the characters /.\   
> i should have the next chapter up soon maybe even tonight if i feel like i did a good job   
> hope you enjoy :)


	7. Why Rusty Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER

“What?” Rusty yelled throwing his coffee cup at the wall, aiming at the beta’s head.

“I-I sorry.” The beta whined looking down at the ground. Everyone knew it was a bad idea to piss the second in command. He growled and stalked toward the younger beta. Once he was close enough he grabbed the young beta by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

“You will tell me everything. If you as much as leave of the little’s detail I will kill you.” Rusty growled.

“It was Willy. I saw her give them a note, a few days later the get free. That day I didn’t see her will the other men. Right around the time the escaped is the time the men have their fun time with Willy and the other human.” The young beta squeaked out. Rusty dropped him and turned around and strolled up to the window.

The view from the window was a nice one. They were surrounded by the forest, miles away from people. The main house was the biggest, it was surrounded by a bunch of little house. This was hid pack.

The human, they were the unlucky ones. They were forced to serve the wolfs any way they pleased. When they wanted their laundry clean, they clean it. When they were hungry, they cooked. When they wanted sex, they gave them sex.

The human lived on the edge of the wolf community, in tents. They weren’t allowed warm houses. They had a small building for the restrooms. They didn’t have much. They thought the humans were slaves, the wolfs were superior since they were stronger.

“I want you to bring Willy to me.” Rusty calmly said. The young beta nodded and hurried out the door, glad he escaped his death. She wasn’t hard to find, he found her with the guards. She was on her knees sucking one of the guards off.

“Rusty want Willy.” The young beta told them. She didn’t stop sucking on the guy’s dick as she looked at him. The guy roughly pushed her off and shoved his self back into his pants. She stood up and the young beta tried not to look at her. All the human were only allowed to wear underwear, even when it’s cold. She silently followed him all the way to Rusty’s office.

They both stood silently by the door and waited for Rusty to call them in. Rusty opened the door and flashed his blue eyes at the young beta. He grabbed Willy by the arm and slammed the door in the young beta’s face. He quickly left.

The girl just stood by the door waiting for him to tell her what to do.

“On the couch.” He barked. As she walked to the couch she swayed her hips like her mom taught her. She grinned up at the beta.

“Take it off.” He said as he turned and poured his self a glass of whiskey that had a little bit of wolfsbain. When he turned Willy’s underwear were on the ground and she looked nerves. He smirked and walked toward her. He set down next to her, he finished his drink and set it on the floor. He opened his pants and pulled out his harden member.

“Suck on it.” He order. She quickly got between his legs and grabbed his dick and guided it toward his mouth. Rusty groan as her warm wet mouth sucked on his dick. He grabbed a fist full of hair and pushed her down until he hit the back of her throat. He fucked her mouth hard and rough. He held her down as he came. He pulled her off and picked her up and laid her down on the couch. He leaned over her and enjoyed the tears going down her face.

  
“Please don’t. I’m a virgin.” She cried. Rusty just smiled and grabbed his member and put it at her entrance.

“How is it a human whore still a virgin?” he asked rubbing his self against her folds.

“I just give head.” She cried. He could smell the fear coming off of her. He smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

“Now tell me, did you let my prisoners go?” he stilled waiting for her answer.

“Yes.” She whispered. He flashed his eyes and let his claws come out. He slammed into her without warning, grabbing her hips to hold her down. She screamed and tried to get away. He held her hips tighter, piercing the skin with his claws.

She cried harder and he roughly slammed into her, making sure he used his extra strength. He grinned as he slash a claw down her cheek. He stilled as he came. He pushed her off onto the floor and pushed her face into the carpet and he took her from behind. He ran his claws up and down her back until it was covered in blood.

After he came he pushed her away and tuck his self back in. He walked over to his desk and set down. He watched as she cried, just laying on the floor.

“From now on you will be my whore. You will do as I say. Where I go, you go. If I don’t get a pup soon from you, I will kill you. Right now, that’s the only thing keeping you alive. You went against me and now you have paid for what you did.” He walked over to her and grabbed her face gently.

“Unless you piss me off it will never be this bad. I will treat you kind. You do something against me and you will get more then you got tonight. Now go clean yourself up and then come back. You will be sleeping in my bed tonight.” He said. He helped her up and walked her to the door. He opened it and called one if the betas passing by to help her get cleaned up.

After she left he cleaned up the mess she made and sat in his chair looking out at the little village his Alpha created. Oh, this is going to be fun, he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i felt bad after i wrote this  
> this is the first time i ever wrote something like this  
> well i hope you enjoy


	8. The New Guy In Town

Ryan was over at Marks house, they were snuggled up on the bed watching cartoons. It’s been a very stressful few weeks and he’s glad he can have a little bit of normal life around Mark.

He’s been spending more time out of the house since his mom got back. She not herself. She just sits in a chair by the window and stares out it all day long. Once the sun sets she goes up to her room and doesn’t come back down until sunrise.

She rarely talks, when she does it’s just a few words.

Macy even been spending time away from the house. She usually goes and hangs out with Deaton at the animal clinic. She’s been learn more magic, learning to get better control of it. 

I think dad is taking the worse. He looks sadder then when he found out mom died. He been trying to be strong for us but I can see its ripping dad’s heart apart.

Mark looked up at his boyfriend and frowned, he has this sad look on his face. He noticed Ryan hasn’t been his self for a while, it’s starting to worry him.

“Hey.” Mark laid his hand gently on Ryan’s face. Ryan looked down and gave him a small smile.

“I’m fine, I promise.” Ryan said leaning down and kissing Mark’s forehead.

******************************

Macy was sitting on Deaton’s desk, going through a spell book. It was a book to strip someone of their magic. She glared at the book as she finished it.

“Deaton this book didn’t have anything to bring my mother’s magic back.” She said as she walked through the exam room, where Deaton was. She came to a stop when she saw a boy, no she should say a young man. He was sitting on the exam table with his shirt of and had a bandaged shoulder.

“Your mum got her magic stripped?” he asked. Her heart was beating out of control. She almost dropped her panties at his voice alone. He was sexy with his blue eyes and black hair. He looked like he worked out at the gym several times a week.

The jars next to her head, which were filled with cotton ball and other things Deaton used, exploded making her scream and fall on her ass. His stood up fast and look for the unknown danger then back to Macy on the floor.

“That was you?” he looked shocked. He slowly sat back down on the exam table and kept giving her wired looks.

“I don’t exactly have full control yet. Well only near the full moon, other than that I have very excellent control. You just scared me is all.” Macy said brushing herself off and avoided his eyes. Deaton picked that moment to walk back in and just raised his eyebrow at the mess. He sighed and grabbed the broom in the corner she didn’t see before.

Once the mess was cleaned up he checked on the hot guys shoulder. Macy sat down on the stool not far from the table.

“Did you find what you wanted?” Deaton asked taking the bandage off.

“Nothing.” She glared at the book and slammed it down on the counter near her. It was the full moon tomorrow and her wolf side was kicking in. Deaton sighed at her outburst and started cleaning hot guys wound.

The hot guy was staring at her.

“What?” she growled.

“Your eyes.” He looked confused. “I thought you were a witch.” Macy frowned and went to the mirror. Her eyes widen when she saw yellow eyes staring back instead of her green ones.

“What the hell! Deaton?” she turned around glaring at him.

“I wasn't sure that would happen. It seems as you’re getting older, more of you wolf side it appearing.” He said finishing patching the hot guy up. “By the way this is Drew, he a witch. I asked him to come here and teach you. Maybe he can help you with finding the spell you’re looking for.” 

Drew was looking at her like she was a puzzle he wanted to solve. She glared at him and stored out and went back to Deaton’s office.  Macy picked up another book about stripped magic and began reading. She was determined to help her mom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like Macy deserved a good guy instead of a mean one like Alex  
> hope you enjoy :)


	9. The Good And The Bad

Willy laid awake as Rusty slept next to her. It’s been two months since Rusty took her virginity, and she still not pregnant. Tomorrow a witch is going to do a fertility spell and if she still doesn’t get pregnant Rusty will kill her.

Rusty been gently with her since that night. He even make sure she enjoys sex. Sometimes he will just pleasure her with his mouth and fingers, he won’t even ask anything in return. Rusty isn’t always a bad man, he just doesn’t show it that much. She can see he feels guilty for what he does.

The other night he had to beat one of the betas, who gave food to a ten year old human girl, who was hungry. That night he had come home and went straight to his whiskey. She could see the pain in his eyes. She walked up to him and crawled into his lap and pulled his head down to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he clung to her.

That night she held him all night long as he mumbled I’m sorry into her chest. 

Rusty has his moments. He can be the best person ever but he can also be your worst enemy. Willy can tell he doesn’t want to kill her but she can tell someone else is pulling the strings. He is to one day become Alpha, a day not too far from now.

The current Alpha doesn’t have any kids. He use to but hunters killed them. Rusty and the other beta never talk about it but things used to be different. There weren’t many human in the pack but after the Alphas kids died he made all human slaves. You would think since the alphas only had human kids he would be nicer to them.

There was a knock on the door that woke Rusty up. He growled and got out of bed. He returned with old lady. She smiled and walked up to Willy. She didn’t say a word to her just laid her hands on Willy’s stomach and muttered a few words. She jerked her hand back and smiled.

“I don’t need to do the spell.” The old lady got up and turned to Rusty. “The girl is pregnant, about two weeks. Not far enough that you could smell it.”  The old lady nodded and left the room.

Rusty turned to her with the biggest smile she has ever seen on him. It light up his eyes. He jumped on the bed next to her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“We’re going to be parents.” He laughed and he slid down and laid his head on Willy’s hip and ran his hand along her stomach. He kissed it softly. Willy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair humming.

*******************************

Derek sat down next to Stiles and laid his hand on her arm. He was worried about her, she hasn’t moved from this spot in days.

“Stiles?” he asked.

“Do you know what it’s like not to feel the magic anymore?” she whispered.

“No I don’t.” he rubbed his thumb in circles on her arm.

“It the worst thing to ever happen. I thought giving birth hurt, but this.” She ran her hands down her body. “Is worse. I wished they had just killed me instead.” The turned as they heard a glass break. Macy was standing in the door way with a broken glass of water at her feet. She had tears in her eyes as she turned around and ran out the front door.

Ryan appeared out of nowhere. “I’ll go and get her, just stay with mom.” He told Derek. He watched as Ryan ran out the front door after his sister.

Macy ran until she thought her legs were going to fall off and turn into a pile of goo. When she came to a clearing she fell to her knees and let the tears fall. The ground started to shake around her, the sky turning into an angry gray. Fat rain drops fell from the sky, out of the corner of her eye she saw lightning light up the sky. The angry boom of thunder blocked out her sobbing.

Ryan stopped in his tracks, he couldn’t smell his sister. The rain washed her scent away. He began to panic and yelled for his sister, the thunder blocking the sound out. The storm was begging to hurt his sensitive ears.

He didn’t have a choice he had to go back home. He ran back to the house and rushed in to find that his dad was already on the phone with Deaton. He took the empty seat next to his mother and held her hand as they waiting for his sister to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy :)


	10. Control

Macy slowly came to her sense, no longer crying her eyes out _. Where the hell am I?_

“You need to control it. Don’t let your emotions control your magic.” Someone yelled not far from her. _She was doing this?_

The sky lite up as she turned toward the voice. She couldn’t see who it was. It was just a dark shape in the night. When another boom of thunder rang out she closed her eyes. Macy felt a warm hand on her cheek.

“Think of something happy, get your emotions in control.” The person said in a calming voice. She squeezed her eyes tighter and thought of home.

The time when Ryan and her built a blanket fort and refused to get out, so Uncle Peter joined us. Mom even climbed in and she told us stories about are dad, with Peters help.

The time Uncle Peter taught her to swim. To ride a bike. The time he spent hours telling her about werewolves and witches.

The time Ryan punched a boy because he said I looked funny, back when they were seven. The time when he scared the first boy to ask me out, and every boy after that.

The time when Derek made her hot chocolate at 3am because she had a nightmare, that night he stay up with her until it was morning and she felt safe. The time he told her a story to make the nightmares go away.

She thought of her family.

She slowly opened her eyes and blue eyes were looking at her in concerned. She looked around and noticed the storm stopped.

“I did that?” she whispered, afraid of the answer.

“Wanna tell me what upset you?” Drew ignored her question. Macy shook her head and just stared anywhere but at him.

“I can’t help you gain control if we don’t find what sets you off.” He gently grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him. “We need to get your magic under control. If you can’t control it we have to strip you of It.” he looked pain saying the last part.

“My mom rather be dead then here.” She whispered.

“Have you thought what it would be like to be her?” Drew asked. Her eyes widen at that. She never really thought about it but what if she had her magic stripped. She would go crazy. She surprised her mom even alive right now.

Drew gave her a small smile and stood up, pulling her up as well. She walked next to him her hand still in his. He walked her to her front porch. Just before she went in she turned around and gave him a hug.

“Thanks you.” She said before pulling away and going inside. He smiled and walked back to his car that was near where he found her. He didn’t mind the walk it was nice out now.

************************************

Ryan was the first one on his feet when Macy walked in, before she could react he pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her nose in his neck and hug back just as tight. After Ryan finally let go she moved over to give Peter and then Derek hugs.

Last was her mom she just stood in front of her.

“You may not want to live but you don’t dare say that again when we’re in the house. I want you to get help, someone with supernatural knowledge. We already lost you once I don’t want to lose you again. “She just handed her a card with a person’s name on it and turned around and ran up the stairs to her room.

Stiles just stared at the card, it was Deaton’s sister name on it. She set it down and texted her. She was going to get the help she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to update been really busy with school  
> not beta read so all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)


	11. Spinning

Willy laid her hand on her growing stomach and watch her husband pace the floor, yelling into his phone. She shifted in the uncomfortable seat and let out a small groan when the baby kicked her in response.

Rusty tensed and looked over at her. He walked over and laid a hand on her belly as he ended his call, and put his phone down. He bent down and kissed her belly and whispered something she wasn’t able to hear.

He smiled at her, the real smile, the one only she’s aloud to see.

“I think I’m done for the day. Let’s head home.” Rusty said rubbing her belly. They had went downtown to his office for a few meetings.

Since she became pregnant he won’t let her out of his sight hardly. She goes with him everywhere. She goes to his meetings, well she goes to the office and just sits outside the door and reads a book.

Rusty helped her up and put his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the building. He helped her to his car and reacted for her hand.

“The baby will be here soon.” She stated, Rusty stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

“I heard you talking the other day and are you going to go through with it?” Willy asked. The other day she had heard him talking to the Alpha about Stiles. He was going to start phase two with her.

“Of course. As soon as you have the baby the plan will start.” He let go of her hand and moved it to the steering wheel. His face harden and he sped up.

“In due time the plan will unravel, but until then we wait.” He smirked.

She had a bad feeling about this.

*****************************************

“OK, just focus on the sound of my voice.” Drew said, he was sitting across the room from Macy, watching her train.

Oh, she was focusing on his voice all right, it was hard not to. It was the voice of her wet dreams.

She was having more trouble controlling her magic since her wolf side kicked in. She was angrier than before. The other day she snapped at Ryan because he ate his cereal to loud. She had gotten better senses too.

First it started with the hearing, then the smells. Now it was her taste buds that joined the roller coaster of crazy hybrid girl. And she thought being a teenage girl suck.

She opened her eyes after a few minutes and just glared at Drew. He looked disappointed, man she hated that look. Especially from him.

Drew just pointed to his eyes and sighed. She looked into the mirror next to her and growled when she saw yellow eyes staring back.

She stood up so fast her chair fell backwards.

“This is useless! I will never get it under control!” she growled out. She was angry at her magic, she was angry at Dew, she was angry at Ryan for not having problems at all. He could control his wolf and what little magic he did have.

Drew didn’t looked shocked at her outburst, just annoyed. That made her angrier. She growled at him and turned around and walked out of the room. She walked to Deaton’s office and growled out a goodbye. The second she was outside she broke out into a run and headed for the trees.

She’s been spending a lot of time in the forest that surrounds Beacon Hills. She ran until she came to the clearing she loved. This was the place she had her first break down since her mom came home.

If Macy couldn’t get her magic under control, Drew was going to strip her of her magic.

**********************

Ryan was sitting in his boyfriend’s room, watching him do his homework.

“You know it’s a little creepy when you stare at me like that? It’s like you see me but your somewhere else. Lost in that mind of yours.” Mark smirked said getting up from his desk and walked toward Ryan. He stopped right in front of him, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Ryan sniffed the air and smiled when he smelt his mate’s arousal. He set his hands on Mark’s hips and pulled him closer. He hooked his fingers in the waist band of his sweats and pulled them down a little bit. Ryan kissed the skin that was exposed, making the blushing boy moan.

“Please.” Mark’s voice broke. Ryan just smirk and pulled his sweats down farther, just enough to expose the brown curls.

“You went commando, how nice.” Ryan kissed his hip and pulled his sweats down until they fell to the floor. Ryan smiled as he looked at how hard his boyfriend was for him.

Ryan kissed the tip of his member and looked up at his boyfriend. Mark’s blush spread down his neck. He was biting his lip to muffle his sounds. Ryan was determined to make the boy scream his name and begging for more.

Just as he moved to taste the pre-come dripping from the blushing boy, his phone started to ring. Ryan growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

“Yes.” He growled out.

“I feel weird.” He heard his sister slur.

“What wrong?” Ryan quickly stood up. Mark grabbed his sweats and pulled them on. He sat on the bed and watched Ryan paced. With the mood killed he looked through his phone waiting for Ryan to get off the phone.

“I don’t know. Something’s coming, I can feel it.” Macy whimpered.  

“I’ll be right there.” Ryan said picking up his backpack and keys. He hung up and put the phone in his pocket and turn to Mark.

“I’m so sorry but I got to go. Macy needs me.” Ryan walked over and gave Mark a soft peck on the lips.

“It’s ok but we will finish what we started.” Mark winked and cupped Ryan through his jeans. Ryan let out a moan and pulled his boyfriend in for a hard kiss.

He pulled back panting. “I got to go, Love you.”

“Love you too.” Mark smiled and watch his boyfriend leave.   

*******************************

Derek sat there staring at Stiles. He was worried about her. The last six months have been a roller coaster. She’s been better since she started to see Deaton’s sister, but she’s still not the same Stiles he fell in love with seventeen years ago.

He’s trying, he really is, but its hard most of the time. All his mate does is stare out the window. She’s waiting for something.

But he’s also waiting for something. Derek could feel it in his bones that something was coming, and it was big and bad.

**********************************

Stiles stared out the window, waiting. The waiting was killing her. It was pushing her farther from her family. She had to wait for the storm, until she could be with her family. To be the real her, not the shell of a woman that they left her as.

 What was taking him so long?

Why did he have to wait to attack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait but life got in the way  
> not beta read   
> hope you enjoy :)


	12. The Storm

Ryan met Macy in front of the house. She gave him a worried look and held out her hand. He grabbed it and led her inside. When they walked in their mom and dad where sitting by the window just staring out of it.

“Can you feel it?” Macy whispered. Derek nodded and pulled Stiles closer.

“He’s coming.” Stiles said. Ryan and Macy took a seat on the floor in front of their parents. Stiles turned toward them. “He will never give up, until he get what he wants. And that’s control over the strong.”

“You don’t mean….” Ryan trailed off.

“Yes I do mean. Rusty will never give up.” Stiles looked pained saying those words. “Macy have you any better luck controlling your magic?”

“No, it worse.” Macy sighed and looked at her lap. Afraid to see the disappointment on her mom’s face.

“I have a spell that can help. It’s temporary but it will do for now.” Stiles pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Ryan has your magic kicked in?” she turned toward her son.

“Not really. I mean I can do a few thing like float a feather. I can’t really do much. Macy on the other hand, she can’t control her magic and her wolf.” Ryan looked at his sister with questions in his eyes.

Stiles nodded and wonder what the hell was happening to her kids.

********************************

Macy held the list her mom had given her. It was the ingredient to help her control her magic, her mother didn’t know anything that would control the wolf. That just takes time.

She walked into Deaton’s office and waited for him to finish talking to the owner of the little dog in his arms. Deaton looked over and nodded toward the back room. Macy walked around them and head back to the room.

She growled when she saw Drew standing with a book in his hands and a pen in his mouth. He didn’t seem to notice her.

She leaned against the wall and waited for Deaton.

“Why are you here?” Drew asked not even looking up. “First you run out of are lesson. Then you don’t answer you phone when I called, by the way five times. To me it doesn’t seem like you’re very serious about all this.”

She growled at the last part. She was very serious about all this. Macy choose to ignore him and study the list.

“That’s very childish of you.” Drew said finally looking up. He frown when he saw the defeated look on Macy’s face. He opened his mouth to say something but she started to talk to Deaton, who just walked in.

“Mom gave me this, she told me to tell you that I needs these things by tonight. Only you are allowed to read that list.” She glanced at Drew.

“Very well. I can have this ready in about an hour.” Deaton nodded. “Drew I’m afraid this lesson is cut short today.”

Drew nodded and set the book down. He followed Macy out the door of the vet’s office. He grabbed her wrist and turned Macy toward him. He wanted to see her face for this conversation.

“Are you serious about this?” Drew asked, his face hard to read.

“I am but you don’t even know the full story. So, how the hell can you even help?” Macy said angrily. “My brother seems to have good control. I mean his damn magic isn’t even coming in all the way. My wolf is taking over and my magic seems to running ramped. So, you tell me, am I not serious?”

Drew seemed lost for words for the first time since she met him.

“Wait your brother isn’t out of control?” Drew looked confused.

“I said that didn’t I?” Macy was getting mad fast. She wanted to bang his face into the nearest wall. Drew seemed to notice the look she gave him because he let her wrist go and took a step back.

“I think I know why.” Drew said slowly. Macy remained silent waiting for him to continue.

“I think you two were supposed to split the power. But you are getting more of the power on both ends. Does he act like he use to? Does his wolf come out more? What about his magic? Since your wolf kicked in, how has he acted?” Drew looked like he was about to solve a puzzle. Well, I guess he was. Just the crazy werewolf and witch puzzle.

“Drew doesn’t wolf out anymore, he doesn’t get as mad easily. He doesn’t act like he used to. And for the magic, he has very little of it. He can barely float a stupid feather, child’s magic.” Macy looked shocked. “You thing I’m taking all his power?”

“Yes!” he looked like an excited little boy on Christmas. “We got to go tell Deaton. Maybe he will know what we can do.”

***********************

Ryan didn’t feel so good. He was on his knees emptying his stomach into the nearest bush. He had went for a walk near the house to clear his mind.

He laid down trying to stop the world spinning. He was having trouble breathing.

“Dad.” He crocked out. The world around him darkening.

**********************************

Peter was out looking for the person on his property. Whoever was on the property smelled funny. Like a wolf but also human, but to throw him off even more, it smelled of magic.

He approached the figure that was laying on the ground. It had a weak heartbeat. Peter’s heart nearly stopped when he saw who it was.

He ran toward Ryan’s side quickly picked him up. He ran back to the house and gently put the boy in the back of his car. Derek walked outside after hearing his uncle’s frantic heart. After Derek saw what was going on, he ran back in and helped Stiles into peter’s car.

As soon as the door closed Peter sped out of there.

“What’s happening?” Stiles cried brushing the hair out of her baby’s boy face.

“Not sure but his scent changing, even as we speak. It’s like it can’t decide what it wants to be.” Derek said sniffing his son’s wrist.

The rest of the ride to Deaton’s was silent. When they pulled up to the vets Derek carried Ryan in and shouted Deaton’s name.

Deaton motioned them back and as soon as Derek laid the boy down he started to check him.

“I think your theory’s right Drew.” Deaton said disappearing in his office. He returned with a book.

“This happens very rarely. Stiles do you remember the moon the night you conceived?” Deaton asked.

“It was the lunar eclipse. I remember the wolves were human for a little bit.” Stiles crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor.

“When a child is conceived during a lunar eclipse, and it happens to be twins, they can absorb each other powers. Most of the time though it’s two wolfs. One will absorb so much of the other power that it will kill the other twin. Now it’s worse since there is magic involved.” Deaton sighed and rubbed his temple.

He looked over at Macy standing next to her twin, holding his hand. Her eye have been yellow since she came in earlier. She was falling fast, just like her twin.

“The twin absorbing the others powers, it will eventually kill that twin. A body can only hold so much energy until it starts to go insane.” Deaton leaned against the counter near him.

Everyone was quiet as they processed the information.

“So I’m killing him?” Macy turned her sad yellow eyes toward Deaton.

“Yes, but I know a way to reverse this.” Deaton walked over to them both and laid a hand on both of their heads. He started to mutter something that nobody could make out. A green glow engulfed the three.

It seemed to drain the energy out of Deaton, he fell to the floor as soon as the last word was out of his mouth. Macy leaned heavily against the table and Ryan’s breathing evened out.

Drew grabbed Macy around the waist and helped her sit on the floor, she leaned against Drew welcoming the arm around her.

Peter was assisting Deaton on the floor.

Ryan moaned and opened his eyes to find his mother’s tear filled ones staring at him. She smiled and hug Ryan as tight as she could.

“Mom I go to breath you know.” Ryan laughed. Stiles let up and smiled at him. Derek was next to hug him. He gave a big sniff to Ryan’s neck and smiled when he smelled normal to him.

Ryan smiled and looked around. When he saw his sister he tried to get up and help her, but he was too tired to move.

“What the hell happened? How long was I out?” Ryan asked to the room.

“Long story but we’ll tell you when we get home.” Derek said.

“Can we go home now?” Macy yawned from the floor.

Derek smiled and led Stiles out to the car, with Peter helping Deaton to the car. They wanted to take the vet with them to make sure he was ok. Peter stayed outside while Derek went in and got Ryan. He carried him to the car.

He turned back to go get Macy when Drew walked out with Macy in his arms. Derek glared at the sight. No guy was good enough for his little girl.

After every one was stuffed into the car, including Drew, they head to the Hales house to recover from the crazy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this one a little longer then the stuff I've been posting but i just wanted to get it all out before i forgot it   
> not beta read   
> hope you enjoy :)


	13. Bad Choices

Willy held her newborn son in her arms. She smiled down at Mike. He looked just like his father, she couldn’t seem to find anything on him that looked like her.

“We will start the plan tomorrow.” Rusty stated from the chair next to her bed.

“And what is this plan of yours?” Willy asked not looking up to busy memorizing the baby’s face.

“You will go to the Hale pack asking for help raising your werewolf son.” She snapped her head up at Rusty. He looked evil with the way the light hit him.

“You have no choice. If you don’t the Alpha will kill you and Mike. Be wise about your choice.” Rusty got up and left the room.

She didn’t want to do this but her child’s life was the price. She wasn’t going to play that game. She will do what the Alpha wanted. Even if she felt like a terrible person.

*************************

It’s been two months since the whole power draining thing. Macy never felt better since then. She had her wolf senses and her wicked magical powers. All in all she was a happy hybrid.

She first started her lessons with Drew to control her magic but now he teaches her everything he knows. And maybe a little bit after class before she leaves, they make out a little.

She not sure what the hell they are. Friends? More than friends? Is he here boyfriend? She didn’t know but she hoped it becomes more soon.

She smiled as her brother’s boyfriend talked about the dog his mom just got. It was nice just acting like a normal teenager for once. Her brother and her decided to see a movie and then go to the ice cream shop in town. Macy asked Ryan to bring Mark, she wanted to get to know him.

They were sitting in the ice cream shop just passing time before it was time to go. It’s been a long time since they had any peace like this.

“Hey Macy.” Alex smiled pulling a chair up to their table.

“What the hell do you want?” Macy glared at him. Ryan glared at the newcomer and Mark moved closer toward his boyfriend.

“How about you and I go for a walk and talk?” Alex smirked like he was the coolest guy on earth.

“How about no.” Macy snorted and took a sip out of her water bottle. Alex glared at her and slowly got up from the table.

“Fine.” He stomped away like a two year old.

“You still talk to that asshat?” Ryan growled his eyes flashing yellow. Mark set a hand on Ryan’s thigh trying to calm him down. Mark found out about the whole werewolf and witch secret after Ryan almost died.

“Nope. I hate him.” Macy sighed, sad that her good night was ruined. “I think I’m going to go home.” Macy got up and left before her brother could protest.

She was walking home when she pulled her phone out. She pulled up the contact she wanted and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello.” Drew answered panting.

“This a bad time?” she asked. She frowned when she heard a female voice in the bad ground ask who it was.

“Um yeah it is. Look I’ll call you back later.” Drew hung up with a moan. Her heart sank as she realized what he was doing. She felt tears fill her eyes. She shoved her phone in her pocket and walked to the park, which was a few blocks from where she was.

She sat down at the first bench she spotted and let the tears fall freely. Good thing it was a Friday night, well almost close to Saturday morning.

“What wrong?” she looked over to the person who just sat down next to her. It was Alex and he actually looked worried.

“Oh you know, just a guy broke my heart. The usually.” Macy sniffled.

“Hey Alex?” Macy asked.

“Yeah?”

“Did you drive here in your car?” Macy asked. Alex nodded and showed her his keys that were in his hands.

“Wanna get out of here?” Macy wiped the tears from her face and gave him a smile.

“Sure.” He grabbed her hand and led her toward his car. They drove till they reached his house.

“My parents aren’t home.” He explained. They got out and walked toward the little yellow house. Once inside he led her toward his bedroom. The second the door shut she pulled him toward him.

She ran her hands in his hair as she kissed him roughly. She pushed him toward the bed and smirk when he fell backwards. She crawled on top of him and continued the sloppy kissing.

She quickly pulled her top off, then reached behind and unhooked her bra. Flinging it across the room. Alex was trying to remove his cloths as fast as he could. As soon as she pulled her pants off along with her panties, she helped him out of his.

Once fully naked she kissed down his body until she got to his harden member. She wrapped her mouth around him and took him as far as she could go. Alex grabbed a hand full of hair and pushed her down more until he heard choking sounds.

He pulled her off before he blew a load in her hot pink mouth. He pulled her up and kissed her roughly. He flipped them so he was on top of her. Without warning he pushed into her, she cried out in pain and pleasure.

He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Macy moaned scratching his back with her nails, careful not to let her wolf come out and play. Alex bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

“Faster.” She moaned, she reached down and rubbed her clit. She could feel her orgasm coming. Alex moved to the other nipple giving it the same attention he did the other one.

She cried out as she felt her orgasm rip through her. Alex stilled and grabbed her hips. There will defiantly be bruises there soon. He gave a few slow thrust then pulled out. He laid next to her panting.

It was just like it was all those months ago. Hard and fast. That seems like the only setting they had. Alex had been gentle the first time they had sex, her first time. That wasn’t his first by far.

After she caught her breath she got up and search for her clothing. The whole time she got dressed she felt Alex’s eyes on her.

“Look it meant nothing, just a onetime thing.” Macy said turning to face him.

“That what you said last time.” Alex smirk and put his hands behind his head, looking relaxed.

“Well this time I mean it.” After the whole almost killing her brother and almost dying herself she had gone to Alex to have some fun, to distract her. It worked too.

Alex just smirk wait for her to come back, she always does. Macy became wet again as she saw Alex ready for round two.

Oh, what the hell, she thought pulling her clothes off.

************************

Derek and Stiles were cuddling on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Derek got up and answered it.

“Yes?” he asked eyeing the scared looking girl. She was holding a baby and looked close to tears.

“I was told that you could help me. I’m Willy and this is Mike.” Willy said.

“Derek. What do you need help with?”

“My son. I’m not sure if he will be like his father or me. You see his father a little on the fury side.” Willy smiled.

“Come in.” Derek held the door open for her. He led her toward the living room. She took a set on the loveseat by Stiles. Derek took a seat next to stiles on the couch.

“Why do you need my help?” Derek asked.

“Well I was in this pack and I had amazing sex with the Alpha. He told me it was a mistake.” Willy frowned. “So I left. Not long after I found out I was pregnant. I don’t have anyone. The only people I had they don’t want anything to do with me. My son needs a pack. Plus what if he’s a werewolf?”

Derek looked for Stiles for help. The girl’s story sound close to what Stiles went through.

“You can stay. We’ll help you anyway we can.” Stiles said, giving the girl a smile. “What his name?”

“Mike. And I’m Willy.” She smiled.

“Derek show her to her room and help her get anything she needs.” Stile poked him in the side. Derek smiled at his mate, she seems like her old self. And he was glad she was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good at writing sexy times but I'm told with practice I will get better *fingers crossed*  
> hope you enjoy :)   
> OK so question.... do you think I focus to much on the twins life then Derek & Stiles. Should I cut back on the twins life and write more Sterek? or should I keep going the way I am?   
> Please let me know what y'all think.


	14. Family Part 1

Stiles smiled as Scott handed his daughter, Maya, some apple juice. The little girl looked just like Scott, she got her tan skin and chocolate eyes all from him. She happen to get his dark brown hair but with Isaac’s curls. The little girl also got Isaac’s kindness and sassiness. 

“How old is she?” Stiles asked as soon as the human girl went in search for Macy. 

“She’ll turn ten in three months.” Scott said sounding like a proud papa. 

“How’s Isaac? I haven’t really seen any of y’all around since I got here.” Stiles rubbed the back of her neck. She been curious why none of the pack been around, even in their time of trouble. 

“Derek told us to stay away until you were better. And for Isaac, he's good. He’s a social worker.” Scott smiled at the thought of his husband. 

“That’s good. The Isaac thing not the Derek thing. Ugh! Derek really needs to stop doing that!” Stiles glared at the back door, that Derek went out after Scott got there. 

“He’s trying to protect you.” Scott chuckled at his old friend, more like sister. Well his step-sister was the right way to put it. 

“I know.” Stiles sighed. “I just don’t like it.” Scott smiled and laid his hand on hers.

“I haven’t told your dad you’re in town.” Scott said making Stiles head snap up. 

“You haven’t?” she started at him like he had grown two heads.

“No one has, we were waiting for you to get better.” 

“Oh.” Stiles felt bad now. It took her so long for her to get better, that she hasn’t seen her pack. She has even got a chance to talk to her dad.

“We all get it.” Stiles just looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

“You leaving. Not coming back.” Scott said looking her in the eye. “We would have protected you, but you still left. We were so angry for so long. But I realized something. You were scared and all alone. Well you had Peter but still you were alone. I think if I was in your position I would have done the same thing.”

“So would I kido.” Said the new person walking into the kitchen. Stiles was so shocked at see her dad that when he gave her a hug, it took a few moments before she hugged back.

“Daddy.” She whispered. She hugged back just as tightly as him. 

“Scott can you give use a moment.” Her voice cracked. When she turned her head he was already gone. Man she really should by everyone bells. Even her dad. 

Her dad took Scotts empty seat next to her and just stared at her. 

“You look just like your mother.” He smiled. He had aged really well since she last saw him. He had wrinkles around his eyes and quite a bit of gray hair. Stiles smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

“How you been?” the Sheriff asked. 

“I’ve been better then when I first got here.” She answer honestly. She already put the poor man through so much. Why lie? 

“What about you? Been watching your health? Eating healthy?” Stiles narrowed her eyes at her dad. Daring him to try lying his way out of this. John just chuckled.

“I’m good. Just had a checkup last week, the doc gave me a clean bill of health. Thanks to Melissa.” He smiled and was that I dare say it, a blush, on his cheeks. 

“What about Melissa?” Stiles asked.

“It was really hard on me when you left the second time. Melissa was there to help me through it. We got married ten years ago.” The Sheriff looked at the wall behind his daughters head. He didn’t want to see what look she had. 

“That's great.” Stiles gave him a toothy grin and pulled him in for a hug. 

“You’re not mad?” he asked.

“Nope, I’m happy for you. Ever since mom, I’ve never seen you with anyone else. I’m glad you have someone.” Stiles smiled. She been smiling a lot lately. She was finally happy after everything that’s happened.

She had her family.

She had her friends.

And to make it better, she was pack.

*******************************  
Everyone was sitting around the living room, just staring at each other. Derek had invited everyone over, and she mean everyone. 

Stiles noticed Boyd and Erica weren’t there but Jackson and Danny were. Stiles sat as far from them as possible. It was Scott who noticed and stated asking questions.

“What the fuck happened?” Scott asked them gesturing between them. 

“I’m not even sure what the hell happened but I was help captive in their home. I’m not sure how long but I remember seeing them and Rusty was there.” Stiles said not looking away from Jackson. 

“You weren’t help captive.” Danny said looking at her like she was crazy.

“Then what was I?” Stiles asked arching her eyebrow. She wasn’t as good as Derek at it but hell she got her point across. The eyebrow meant business. 

“He was helping you. You were there only a few hours, just long enough to recover.” Jackson said. Stiles went quiet thinking this through. Then she told them what the hell been going on since she left. She started from the time she left till the whole draining power thing. 

“So what is Rusty?” Lydia asked. Everyone was silent as they thought about it.

What was he? Was he the villain? Or the hero?

Stiles was so confuse. He helps her then he tries to kill her. This was making her head spin. 

“Let talk about this later.” Allison suggested. “Scott didn’t you and Isaac have some good news?” 

Isaac grabbed his husbands hand and gave everyone a big grin. 

“We’re going to have a baby.” Isaac announced. Everyone was all smiles and Stiles swears she saw her dad shed a tear. 

“I though Deaton said no more kids for you two.” Lydia asked, trying to figure this out in her genius brain. 

“It turns out all Isaac body needed was time to heal. It took longer than we thought but Deaton told us at first, that it was a very small chance we would ever be able to have a baby again.” Scott explained. 

Everyone got up to give them hugs. Stiles really wanted to ask about Erica and Boyd but she decided that was for another time. 

“I don’t mean to ruin any happiness here, but who’s that?” Stiles pointed to the man next to Cora. 

“This is my mate, Todd.” Cora induced them. 

“I have a feeling I missed a lot while I was gone.” Stiles chuckled and felt her cheeks heat up. 

“You missed a lot but good thing we like to talk.” Allison smirked. Lydia was the one who told her anything she wanted to know. Good thing they had time now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have the best internet connection right now so i won't be posting anything till Sunday. At the latest Monday. All ready have the next two chapters written. :)  
> Not beta read  
> Hope you enjoy :)


	15. Family Part 2

The young pack members where running in the back yard playing tag. Lydia and Allison’s son, who was eight, was chasing Maya. Macy smiled when she realized the little boy had a crush on the older girl. 

Cora and Todd’s youngest was sitting next to Macy on the porch. The little human boy wasn’t allowed to play rough with the other kids, due to his asthma. He was telling her all about his favorite movie, Spiderman. 

Cora and Todd’s oldest ran with the other kids. She used her werewolf speed to outrun Maya who just got tagged. Maya glared at the pup and ran faster. Out of all the kids, Cora’s daughter was the only were out of the bunch. 

Ryan was off to the side of the house talking on his phone to Mark. 

She was trying her best to avoid him since the night she was with Alex. Her brother seemed to have a six sense when she did something he didn’t like.   
He always seemed to know, which pissed her off. How the hell does he know? 

Ugh! Sometimes having a twin brother sucks, Macy though bitterly. So all in all, she didn’t want him knowing of all the fun times she’s been having with Alex. Yap, that right, more than just that night. 

She hated her lessons with Drew now. Since that night she barley speaks to Drew, unless she has too. Like for her lessons, that it. He acts like nothing happen. He even tried to kiss her the other day, she had made a lame excuse, saying she has a boyfriend. She told him Alex was her boyfriend. 

She could already seeing this blowing up in her face.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ryan was on the phone when Willy walked toward him. She leaned against the house waiting for him to finish his conversation. She brushed the hair out of Mike's face and gave the baby a smile.

Once off the phone, Ryan pocketed his phone and turned toward Willy.

"What can I do for you?" Ryan gave her a tight smile. He didn't trust her. His instincts were telling him to run far from her and don't look back. She was bad news.

"Can you watch little Mike her for me for a few hours?" She could feel his distrust even though she was human. But everyone was busy so she didn't have a choice but to ask him. She really need to talk to Rusty.

"Sure." Ryan was hesitant to answer. He never even held a baby before. Maybe he could get Macy to watch the little guy. 

Willy smiled and help him hold the baby. Ryan was scared he would break the tiny human. 

"All of his stuff is in my room. If you need anything call me. There is a bottle already made in the fridge, I left instruction how to get it ready taped to the bottle." Willy said giving him an encouraging smile. 

Ryan nodded as she told him the way Mike liked things. Once done she kissed Mike's forehead and walked away to her car. 

The second she was out of hearing distance Ryan went straight to his sister. 

Maybe she can help him with this baby problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother was nice and finally shared his wifi password, after three days of begging. So here's a little piece.   
> I'm going to be busy the next few days but I'll try to post something by Wednesday.   
> Not beta read   
> Hope you enjoy :)


	16. Family Part 3

Willy had driven just outside of the Hale’s territory, she pulled over on the edge of the road. She parked behind the car already there and quickly got out.

“You’re late.” Rusty said getting out as well.

“I had to wait and for the perfect moment.” Willy gave him a weak smile. She was sad and angry. She was sad for what her child must go through with Rusty as a father but she’s madder at the fact he’s not the one pulling the strings.

“He wants to talk to you.” Rusty pointed toward his car. Willy nodded and climbed into the backseat of the car, next to the person she really didn’t want to see. The Alpha, Blake.

Blake was a cruel Alpha. He’s been known to start wars over very little things. He won mostly, he played dirty so he won almost always.

“So Rusty told me your close two the twins.” Blake said. He didn’t even bother looking at her, he just stared out his window, into the forest.

“Yeah. The boy, Ryan doesn’t trust me. Macy, I’m not sure what she is. She’s never home.” Willy played with her shirt trying not to look at the wolf.

“Tell me about the pack.” Blake gave her a glace and sneered.

“Well they’re not around much. Alphas orders. The Alpha’s mate had her magic stripped, so he wanted her better before they came around. The children are mostly human, just the one is a were. I think her name is Emma.” Willy stopped to think. “Oh. There seems to be tension between some of the wolfs.”

“Tension?” he rubbed his the patch of hair on his chin.

“The ones that live in London and the Alphas mate. I’m not sure what happened but Rusty took her there before she was stripped of her magic.” Willy explained.

The Alpha smiled and waved his hand to dismiss her.

******************************************************************

“Oh come on Macy. Please?” Ryan whined holding the baby toward her.

“No. You said you would watch him, so you’re going to watch him.” Macy got up from the porch. “Now I got to go. See you later.”

Ryan watcher her get into her car and drive off with sad eyes.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me buddy.” Ryan said to the baby. Mike just gave him a squeal and drooled a little. Ryan chuckled and sat down where his sister was just at. Mike just stared up at him in wonder, Ryan just stared back equally in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i sort of hit a wall and didn't know where to go with this *sigh*  
> well i started the next chapter and it flowed easily  
> ugh! being a writer sometimes  
> well i hope you enjoy :)  
> not beta read
> 
> also it will be mostly likely Saturday before i post again


	17. Nothing But Love

 

Macy laid there next to Alex panting. She really need to stop doing this, but she was just having too much fun.

“Hey May?” She gave Alex a smile at the nickname.

“Yeah?”

“What the hell are we doing? Don’t get me wrong this is amazing. You’re amazing. But where are we going with this?” Alex turned on his side giving her his serious look.

“We’re just having fun.” Macy said. She didn’t want to be in a relationship, everyone she’s been in never lasted.  Beside with Alex things weren’t complicated, she could read him like a book.

“Don’t you ever want more?” he looked hopeful. Macy quickly sat up and crawled into his lap. Alex laid back down and set his hands on her hips.

“I mean maybe one day…. But not really at the moment. I just want to live. Nothing ever works….. I’m just tired of getting into something and hoping it to work….. and then it blows up in my face. You know?” Macy ran her hands over his chest.

“I saw you in town with another guy the other day.” He ran his fingers over the stretch marks on her waist from where she grew to fast when she was twelve.

“He’s my tutor. We had something, not sure what.” She bit her lip. She stared to trace patterns on his stomach. “I thought we had a good thing…. Silly me. I was just another girl he would make out with when board. I took me calling him right in the middle with another girl to realize, we would never be anything more.”

She gave Alex a sad smile. She was done with Drew, she didn’t really need him anymore but Deaton wants her to learn from him.

She look at Alex under her. He was more than just a fuck buddy. He was her best friend, her lover, he was staring to become family.  She was falling for him.

He didn’t judge her and he knows she has secrets he can never know, and he just waits till she ready to tell him. He apologized for the thing with her brother, he just wanted to keep the friends he had. He was done with them, they were nothing but bad news.

“You know I would never do that to you, right?” Alex said. When she just gave him a confused look he flipped them to where she was lying on her back and Alex was on top of her. He put most of his weight on her and she loved the feel of it. She felt safe.

“I would never lead you on.” He kissed her stomach, just below her belly button.

“I would never have another girl. It would just be you.” He kissed just under her breasts. She could feel his hard on against her calf.

“I would never hurt you.” He kissed the swell of her left breast. She was getting wet just from the way his voice was getting huskier with each word. 

“I would cherish you.” He kissed the other breast. She wanted him to kiss her.

“I would never make you cry. If I do I want it to be tears of joy.” He kissed the side of her mouth.  She reached down and grabbed his think and long member.

“You know why?” he finally kissed her on the lips, just a peck. He lined up to her entrance and Macy gasp wanting him inside her. She ran her hands along his back, trying to pull him closer.

“Because I love you.” he pushed in. Macy arched into him and let out a loud moan. He stilled until she looked into his eyes.

“You don’t have to say it. I know you don’t love me, but one day I hope you will.” He pulled all the way out and thrust back in. They both let out a moan.

They moved at a slow hard pace. They were loud and they didn’t care who heard. In that moment nothing matter but him and her.

********************************

Stiles was standing just outside of Derek bedroom door, pacing not sure if she should knock. Derek took the choice from her, he opened the door and gave her a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Stiles gave him a nervous smile. He opened the door for her to come in. Derek sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Once seated and she twisted her hands and bit her lip.

“I wanted to talk to you about the twins.” She sighed and looked up at him.

“What about the twins?” he put his poker face on, not letting her see him freak. He was afraid she’ll take the twins and run again.

“They seem different. They found their mates.” At Stiles words Derek let his guard down and chuckled.

“Mark, Ryan’s mate, he’s a nice boy. He knows are secret too, so does his parents. I’ve had dinner with them a few times.” Derek smiled at the memory of when Ryan first brought Mark over.

“Now Macy, she in denial. I’ve heard her cry enough at night to know she’s had her heart broken. But from what Ryan said he doesn’t really know this guy, but when they first got here, he was pretty rude to her. Macy doesn’t really say anything.” Derek glared at the floor.

“She’s just like you.” Stiles chuckled.

“Yeah but she like you too. When she’s nervous she starts ranting, no brain to mouth filter. She smart and she had your pretty smile.” Derek smiled at Stiles.

“Ryan’s more like me but he has you in him too. Like his love of cars and how he can say everything with his eyebrows. Oh, and that glare.” She chuckled. “They both get that from you. They got that down to a T.”

“Hey Stiles?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you like to go out with me? I mean it seems we skipped a few steps here. We slept together, had kids, death, and now sharing a home.” Derek gave her a goofy grin.

“I would love to go out on a date with you.” Stiles chuckled. She got up and head toward the door, before she opened it she turned back and gave Derek a big grin.

“Night Derek.”

“Night Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this next month I'm going to be working my ass off trying to pull passing grades so i don't have to do summer school. so I wont be able to post as much as I've been doing. From now on, for the next month, I'll post every Saturday.   
> not beta read   
> hope you enjoy :)


	18. Nothing But The Road

“We need to get this moving faster.” The Alpha growled. He was not happy. It’s been a month since he talked to Willy and she still doesn’t have enough information to take down the Hale pack.

“I will take that hybrid girl as my mate. As soon as I have my hands on her I will breed her. Imagine the pups we would have, how powerful they will be.” The Alpha slammed his hands on his desk, eyes flaring red.

“I want her now!” Blake turned toward Rusty. “You go down there now and you start the second part of this plan. Don’t come back unless you have the twins. I could care less about the boy, I just want the girl. But the boy would be a nice bonus.”

“Yes Alpha.” Rusty nodded his head and left the room. He quickly packed his bags and threw them in the back of his car.

After he was on the road for a few hours he pulled out his phone and called Willy.

“Hello?” she sounded tired.

“Hey babe. How is Mike?”

“He went through his first transformation this morning. It was so adorable and it made me go into a panic attack, because he was so scared. But afterward he was so happy and playing with Cora’s daughter, Emma. And Derek held him all morning, he was half way shifted just making little growling sounds.” She chuckled. “I wished you were here to see it.”

“Me too. And I’ll be there soon and after we get what the Alpha wants, we can be a family.” He sighed, he was ready to have the life he’s been dreaming of since the news of Mike.

“So the next step is set into motion?” she whispered.

“Yeah so get out of there. It’s going to get messy.” He growled at the thought of his mate and child in danger.

“Ok I can be gone in thirty minutes.” He rustling on the other end. The sounds of her packing.

“Willy?”

“Yeah?”

“Be safe and I love you.” He lips tugged up into a small smile.

“I love you too, so does little Mike. And I will be safe. I promise.” He could feel the big smile on her face. She was always shocked when he said he loved her, but after the past year she grow use to him saying it and not laughing evilish afterwards.  

He hung up without saying goodbye and tossed it in the passenger seat. He hoped he could get what Blake wanted and get out of here, safe and sound. With his family safe.

******************************************

“She’s gone.” Ryan said. He stood in the door way of the living room. “I knew not to trust her. All of this feels wrong.”

Ryan glanced around the room. His mom and dad where sitting on the couch. He wanted to smile at them when he saw they were holding hands. His sister was nowhere in sight.

“Where’s Macy?” his eyes glowed yellow. His wolf was coming out and it was panicked, with the need to protect. And he couldn’t with his sister not there.

“She went out a few hours ago. Wouldn’t say where.” Derek said. “Why?”

“You can’t feel it? The air around here is toxic. I want to run far from here and not come back, that’s what it feels like. Like this place is about to be a blood bath.” He growled. Before Derek could say anything Ryan turned and ran out the door. He yanked the door open of the car that just pulled into the drive way.

“What’s wrong?” Mark asked. Ryan didn’t say anything just pulled him out of the car and hugged him, sniffing at him to make sure he was ok.

“Hey, I’m ok.” Mark whispered running his hands along his boyfriends back. He did this till Ryan was satisfied and then he was dragged into the house.

Ryan led him to a chair and sat in the floor next to his feet, his eyes still glowing yellow. Ryan could feel something was going to happen, he didn’t want his family hurt. Especially his mate.

“I’m going to call Macy.” Stiles said leaving the room. Derek sat across the room, closes to the door. He kept his eyes glued to the door, waiting for the danger.

*****************************

“Hello?” Macy asked breathless.

“You need to come home and bring that boy with you.” Stiles said. She wanted to make sure that boy was safe from whatever was coming.

“Is it because how the air feels lately?” Macy whispered.

“Yes. Look we’ll explain more when you get home but tell that boy of yours the basics, so he doesn’t flip when the time comes for the boys to grow extra hair.” Stiles chuckled.

“Sure. Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.” Stiles gave her reflection a toothy grin in the mirror in front of her.

“Love you too. Be careful.”

*******************************

Macy turned toward Alex and gave him a lazy smile and got off the bed. After she found her clothes, she tossed his clothes to him.

“Get dressed. I’ll explain on the way.” Alex didn’t say a word as the both got dressed. Once in the car Macy sighed and just sat there.

“You know to actually leave you got to start the car.” Alex laughed.

“This is hard to say.” Macy bit her lip and took a quick glace over at her mate. Well she refused to admit he was her mate. But she had a strong need to protect him.

“Your ending this.” He pointed from him to her. “You ending us.”

“No. Remember how you said you were waiting for me to tell you my secrets? Well, you’re about to find out about them.”

Macy started the car and decided to take the long way home.

“Please don’t freak out.” Macy gave Alex a weak smile and stared at him till he promised not to freak. She pulled out of the drive way and headed home.

“Ok so, werewolves and witches are real and I’m a mix of the both. My mom’s a witch and my dad is an Alpha werewolf. My brother and I are hybrids, and from what everyone seems to know, the only hybrids. My brother is more werewolf then witch, but he can do low level spells. I’m a powerful witch but my wolf side isn’t very strong.” Macy stopped and gave him a quick peek then turned her focus back on the road.

“Werewolves? Witches? Hybrids?” he asked. Macy sighed and pulled over near the forest part of town and got out. Macy waited till Alex joined her.

“I’m going to show you.” Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and dragged him till she was sure no one would see.

Macy said a quick spell and the leaves around them started to float. She turned her yellow eyes toward him.

“I actually don’t shift like my brother or dad but my wolf is always just under the surface of my skin, waiting to break free. The only real feature I have of my wolf is the eyes.” Macy explained, she then turned bright red. “Oh and the whole love to mark you thing, yeah…. That’s part of my wolf side too.”

Alex was silent, he just stared at her. Macy dropped the leaves and turned her face so he wouldn’t see the tears. It hurt that her mate didn’t accept her.

“I have to protect you but after this shit storm you can leave.” She whispered and walked around him heading back to the car. Macy took two steps around him when Alex reacted out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward him. He cupped her face gently and met her tear filled eyes.

He brushed the tears away and kissed her. It was a short sweet kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

“I still love you.” He said. “It’s just a lot to take in but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Macy asked in a small voice.

“Promise.” He smiled and kissed her one more time. “Now let’s get going.”

 This time Alex led her toward the car and opened the driver’s side for her. Once he was in the car, they left for her house.

She had a lot to tell him but that could wait for now. The storm was here and it was time to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many chapter left till this is finished, then I'll be working on another story. This chapter was hard to wright, so I'm not to sure about it.   
> Not Beta Read  
> Hope you Enjoy :) 
> 
> Next post will be Saturday 5/10/ 14


	19. The Fight

They sat there in the living room waiting for the storm. The air had an electric charge to it. As soon as Macy and Alex walked in Stiles caught them up on what they missed. Macy promised, to Alex, to go into detail about everything after this was all over.

Ryan growled and quickly stood up staring at the door. He was the first to hear the approaching footsteps. He froze when he recognized the scent. Rusty.

“Stiles take Mark and Alex upstairs.” Derek order, shifting and standing in between the door and his kids. Stiles guided the boys upstairs and grabbed her bat from the closest on her way.

Derek opened the door and walked outside to meet Rusty. He stood a few feet away from the house, the twins on each side of him.

“Macy, Ryan, y’all sure have gowned since I last saw y’all.” Rusty smirked. “I have so many dirty details on all of y’all. I’ve been around for months. First Drew.”

Macy flinch at the name and growled. She knew something was wrong with him. He worked for the enemy.

“Oh and you can’t forget Willy.” He chuckled. He walked with his hands in his pockets, grinning.

Macy drew a ruin on her both of her pants legs, barley moving her hands. Not wanting to draw attention to them.

Soon the ground around Rusty started to shake. He glanced up with panic eyes and made a move toward Derek. Derek growled and grabbed Rusty by the neck and slammed him into the ground. Not letting his grip on his neck go.

“I really don’t want to hurt y’all.” Rusty gasped out. Derek loosened his grip and waited for Rusty to continue.

“But my Alpha wants the twins. If it was up to me I wouldn’t even come after y’all, Stiles would have magic, and I wouldn’t have sent spies in to your home.” Rusty flicked his eyes toward the house, where Stiles was standing on the porch, with her bat.

“I never wanted to hurt you Stiles, you were like a sister to me. My Alpha even made me send my mate and kid into danger. I never wanted this.” He sighed then looked Derek right in the eye. “Kill me.”

“What?” Stiles yelled and ran down the steps. She stopped right next to her kids.

“If you don’t he will when I get back.” Rusty explained. He gave Stiles a pleading look.

“No…. there has to be another way.” Stiles looked at Macy and Ryan. They both shook their heads, not knowing what to do.

“This would be my sixth time I’ve failed to bring the twins to him and kill you and Derek. I could never do that to y’all. Never.” He trailed off.

“Please just kill me.” He begged Derek.

“What about your mate and kid?” Derek asked.

“Take care of them, please? I know I shouldn’t ask but my pack will kill them as soon as she steps foot in the camp. If she never goes back…. she will be free. That is if she joins another pack.” Rusty’s eyes filled up with tears as he spoke.

Derek looked to Stiles waiting to see what she wanted to do. Macy laid her hand on her mom’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. Ryan grabbed the bat out of her hand. Stiles slowly walked over to Rusty. She sat down next to him, taking one of his hands.

“In my pocket is a key, it for storage unit downtown. Most of the things are for my mate and son but the rest is for y’all.” Stiles brushed the hair out of Rusty’s face. Derek reached down and dig through Rusty’s pocket and grabbed the key.

“And my cell, she’ll only answer calls from my number.” Derek reached down and grabbed the phone. “Tell her I love her and I’m sorry.” He let the tears fall freely down his cheek.

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah?” she sniffled, trying not to fully cry right now.

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgave you a long time ago.” Stiles leaned down and kissed Rusty’s forehead. She then turned and nodded to Derek. Derek leaned over and slashed his claws across Rusty’s neck. Within seconds the light from his eyes disappeared.

Stiles went limp and laid her head on his blood socked shirt. Crying for her best friend. Derek easily picked her up and Macy ran ahead to open the door.

“I’ll burry him.” Ryan softly said. Derek grunted and carried his mate through the door, heading to their room. Once in the room he headed for the bathroom and sat her on the closed toilet. He started the shower and striped his self of his clothes. He slowly did the same to Stiles.

He held her close as he washed the blood from their bodies. Stiles kept her eyes closed tight, not wanting to see the blood going down the drain. He held her close as she cried.

***************************

Macy leaned against the wall near the front door and slid down to the floor. She stared blankly at the wall across from her.

She felt someone sit next to her.

“May?” at the nickname she stared to shake and soon the tears fell freely. Strong arms wrapped around her and she cried for her uncle.

“He’s gone.” She whispered against the chest that her face was buried in.

The person never said a word just pulled her closer and rubbed her back.

***********************

Mark walked past Macy and Alex on the floor. He was worried. If Macy was this bad then how was Ryan holding up? He walked out of the house to his boyfriend. Ryan was still in the same place when the others left. He was just standing next to Rusty’s body, looking down at him.

Mark wrapped his arms around Ryan from behind. Ryan turned and buried his head in Mark’s shoulder and let the first tear fall. All the strength he had to stand, left him as he fell to the ground on his knees, taking Mark with him.

After a while he pulled away and wiped the tears away. Ryan sighed and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Ryan?”

They both jumped at the new voice. Ryan cursed his self for not listening to his surroundings. He relaxed when he saw it was just his Uncle Peter.

“I can’t do it.” Ryan whispered.

“It ok.” Peter laid his hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “Take your mate inside away from this horror.”

Peter helped Ryan to his feet and Mark wrapped his arm around his waist, helping him get inside.

Peter looked down at the mess his nephew made and sighed. He grabbed the body and threw it over his shoulder and set off to bury the body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so the next week is my finals so I'm going to be super busy and tired, but after that I should be posting more stuff. This story sadly is almost over. Just a few more chapters.   
> Not sure what my next story will be yet. I've got a few ideas.  
> Well anyways I'm not to sure about this chapter. It feels like the last few things I've written have been shit.   
> Well I hope you enjoy :)  
> not beta read


	20. The Note

Stiles held the amulet in front of her and the note in her hand. They arrived the day after Rusty died, but it took her two weeks to open it. Stiles set the green rusty amulet down and opened the letter.

_Dear Stiles,_

_I took care of your Alpha problem. Free of charge. I made sure that your kids were off limits. By the way the amulet if for you. If it deems you worthy it will give your powers back._

_For now,_

_Your friend._

Stiles handed the letter to Derek. Derek growled as he read the letter.

“So we don’t have to worry about the Alpha?” Stiles whispered, afraid it was too good to be true.

“I’ll have Peter find out if it true.” Derek sat the letter and the amulet on his nightstand and pulled Stiles close.

“I just hope it’s true.” Stiles laid her head on Derek’s chest. His response was to pull her even closer.

**********************

“Do you think we’re going to be ok?” Macy asked. Ryan and Mark were sitting across from her and Alex outside at the table.

“Yeah I think we’ll be ok.” Ryan answered.

So now that everyone was caught up on what has been happening, everyone was spending more time at the Hale house.  Macy smiled at her mate. She finally accepted that this between them was more than fun, it was for life. He was her everything.

Willy even came back and became part of are pack. Stiles has been helping her out with Mike the best she could, so that Willy can grieve for her mate.

Macy looked around at her pack and smiled. She could feel that good time were coming but really how long could that last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one more chapter and we are done. Also not really long but hey its something.  
> not beta read  
> hope you enjoy :)


	21. The End

It’s been years since Rusty died, to be exact, eight years. Since then the pack has face a few things here and there but not much. It’s been quiet around Beacon Hills the past two years.

The twins and their mates just graduated college. And Macy and Alex are going to be married in two months. Ryan and Mark decided to wait another year before they tie the knot. They want to both have good jobs and have a little money saved before their wedding.

Stiles and Derek even got married six years ago. The past eight years Stiles got to fall in love with Derek all over again. They even had another son, Max, he just turned three.

The packs grown a lot in the last few years. Willy and Mike have become an official part of the pack. Derek has protect them just like he told Rusty he would.

Willy found her another mate. A human, Brad, one who is from a wolf pack a few towns over. They had two kids, twins. Zack and Maddie.

Scott and Isaac had one more pup after a little girl, Beth. They now had two girls and a boy.

Jackson and Danny had three of their own, all boys. Mat, Brandon, and Tyler.

The rest of the pack hasn’t really changed all that much, just they got older.

And that friend who killed the Alpha turned out to be a friend of Rusty’s. He happens to be Willy’s husband now, Brad. Stiles was shocked when she learned that the human had killed him. It probably helped that when he did it he had magic.

A few months after the Alpha was killed Brad was kidnapped and had his magic stripped. He had come to the Hale pack to help him recover. Stiles ended giving him the amulet.

She didn’t want her magic back, she had just got used to not having it and she didn’t want to give anybody the chance to take it away again.

All in all, things has been good and bad in the last eight years but everyone was healthy and happy. That’s all that matters, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we have come to the last chapter.... I'm a little sad its over but at the same time I'm glad. I wouldn't even know where to go with this story. That is why this chapter sort of sucks. Also. sorry the ending is so short I just didn't know where to go with it.  
> Not Beta Read  
> I hope you have enjoyed this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read so sorry all mistakes are mine  
> hope you enjoy :)  
> 


End file.
